earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Mauritania
Overview Mauritania is a nation along the North-West coast of Africa. It was founded originally as FrenchWestAfrica, before changing to WesternSahara, then Mauritania. Mauritania will host ice-boating for the 2nd Olympics. History Founding Mauritania was founded by YeknodTheDonkey shortly after the founding of his city Laayoune. YeknodTheDonkey founded Mauritania and created a 30 chunk town only 13 days after joining the server. It was originally named FrenchWestAfrica but that was renamed quickly to WesternSahara. It grew very slowly at first and joined the AU shortly after. Growth WesternSahara continued growing and made friendly relations with some town in the inactive nation of Mali to the south. WesternSahara grew, but was not quick, although it became the main power from Ghana to Morocco. It then renamed to Mauritania and expanded even more. Later it absorbed the few remaining active towns from Mali and it continued to grow. Interregnum On March 7 2019 Yeknod bought Rhodesia, and delegated Mauritania to Braggchic until Yeknod could return to lead Mauritania during the Olympics. However Yeknod did not return, and Braggchic was perpetually inactive. Slow Collapse Mauritania started to shrink, quickly falling from a nation bonus of 120 to 40, as Braggchic remained the titular leader. However the only active people in Mauritania were in Dakar. Valkyria, with its massive skyscraper, fell from inactivity along with Nawakszu just a few days later. Timbuktu also fell during this time, similarly for inactivity. But there was a rising power, the town of New_Atlantis, in the region. They however did not join Mauritania and jointly with Dakar became one of the two de facto powers of the region. Final Breath Yeknod then notified Dakar that they would try to transfer the nation to them, however Braggchic was kicked from inactivity and power transferred to a one-dayer new player in Laayoune, marking the end for any hope of a Mauritanian Restoration. Collapse Mauritania finally collapsed the 21st of May as it transferred to Dakar, leading to a new leader to take the reins of the former nation of Mauritania and renamed to Senegal Government Autocratic government led by YeknodTheDonkey Military Secret Architecture Laayoune has a massive 24 chunk stadium for ice-boating built as part of their push to become the host-nation for the II Olympics. Laayoune has 30 chunks which is known as the "Hedged District" and is covered in imported grass and is home to the town hall and the residences of a few people, YeknodTheDonkey has a 9 chunk private residence named the Shajara Mansion & Garden. Infrastructure Mauritania is linked together both by rail and road. Running inland and narrowly missing the coastal towns is the TransSahara railway, part of the Senegal Railway Network and Timbuktu is linked to the Dakar-Sahel line by a branchline. Along the coast is the Coastal Road, linking all towns along the coast, but missing those not on the coast.. Notable People No one National Subdivisions North Laâyoune: Mayor YeknodTheDonkey vecindario: Mayor AstonRonny Central Valkyria: Mayor Victor_Valkyrie Nawakszut: Mayor Kured South Dakar: Mayor PolkadotBlueBear Timbuktu: Mayor Plankerman Category:Past Nations